What You Want
by the-phantom-asylum
Summary: Charlie wants to be famous. How far will he go to make that happen? AU
1. Chapter 1

WHAT YOU WANT!

TITLE: What You Want (The Prologue)  
AUTHOR: Jessie, The Princess of Purple  
RATING: The Prologue is "G" but may change later...  
TIMELINE: Completely A/U. No Aaron and no Island.  
SUMMARY: Charlie wants to be famous. How far will he go to make that happen?  
DISCLAIMERS: Charlie, Claire and Liam all belong to the creators of ABC's LOST. The bandname Jonny Was is propery of Shane West's band of the same name. I just couldn't think of one...  
FEEDBACK: Yes please? I need it to live!  
DEDICATION: This is dedicated to Ezboard's Peanut Butter Shipper's for giving me somewhere to post it and the inspiration to write it. It's good to know I'm not the only one who believes in C/C.

Charlie Pace sat at the long counter of a corner coffee shop. He looked haggard after a long night of drinking and rehearsing. He stared blankly up at the TV that was mounted high in the corner above the counter and sipped his black coffee. An extremely pretty blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes graced the screen, crooning one of those dime a dozen pop songs and dancing her little heart out. Charlie grimaced in disgust and frustration. He worked long and hard to get the few bad gigs that his band could manage. This girl was probably just picked up off the street because she had a pretty face and sweet voice. He loved writing and playing music, she probably didn't even write the horrible songs she was singing and had the personality and intelligence of a toaster. The music industry is going down the bloody toilet he thought to himself bitterly.

He drained his coffee mug, threw some coins on the counter and stalked out of the cafe, fuming. He walked along the streets of Los Angeles, which were bustling with business people heading to work. He arrived at his apartment that he shared with the members of his band. It was a horrible, tiny hole. The appliances rarely worked, paint was peeling off the walls and one of them, John their drummer, had to sleep on the couch because there just wasn't enough room for another bed. Seeing the squalor in which he was forced to live only made Charlie more angry and resentful. He sunk forcefully on one of the chairs in the kitchen and put his head in his hands.

They were good, very good. He just couldn't understand why they couldn't make it. He wrote good songs and all of them were excellent musicians, and yet they had to make do with unsteady work at seedy dives. All they needed was a  
big break, to be noticed...

TWO WEEKS LATER

Liam made a racket as he stormed into the apartment. He yelled out to Charlie, who responded hesitantly, thinking that his brother was in another one of his diva moods. When Charlie slunk out into the kitchen he saw that Liam was  
wearing a big grin and relaxed.

"I've got some good news little brother," he said with his prominent British lilt.

"Oh yeah," Charlie replied skeptically,"What's that?"

Liam's grin grew even bigger and he threw his arm around Charlie's shoulder, putting his head close to his as if they were conspirators.

"I may have just got us the big break we need to make it," he proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Charlie said intrigued.

"You remember how we opened for the band called Jonny Was a few months ago?" Liam asked, sitting down at their kitchen table. Charlie joined him, now listening intently.

"Of course, that was the biggest gig we've ever had," Charlie replied.

"Well, remember how I got on well with the lead singer?" Liam continued.

"Er," Charlie said slowly,"Vaguely."

"I just met him downtown and we had a few drinks and a chat. Jonny Was has signed with Fame Records," Liam said.

"Fame records? They run the music industry. Bloody hell. We're twice as good as Jonny Was," Charlie spit out.

"Right," Liam interrupted, eager to continue,"Anyway, they're required to make an appearence at this big VIP party this weekend and make nice with the bosses."

Charlie cut in,"That's all very nice for Jonny Was but I don't see what this has to do with us..."

"I'm getting to it," Liam snapped,"Jonny asked if we'd like to make an appearence as well and he can introduce us to some people as a favour."

Liam waited for Charlie's reaction. Catching on, Charlie began to grin too.

"This is just the sort of thing we need to get our music heard," Charlie said amazedly.

"Screw the music," Liam yelled in joy,"This could be our chance at fame and money, little brother!"  
Charlie gazed at his brother for a second before they both erupted in celebratory shouts.

Charlie and his bandmates, minus Liam, stood around stiffly. They felt very out of place at the Fame Records VIP party. They were all dressed in new suits with the tags hidden out of sight so they could return them the next day.

They stared idly around, holding drinks. Liam was mingling, it was what he was good at. Charlie felt very akward. He wrote the music, he didn't know very much about promoting it. His charisma only shone through when he was trying to charm a lady, not while kissing up to a bunch of oily record executives. People just walked by them, not giving them a second glance because no one recognized them. Everyone flocked towards the famous people, people who could give them something.

Charlie glanced around for the millionth time. His eye was drawn to a very pretty blonde girl who had just entered the room. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her hard. She looked very familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Suddenly when she raised her eyes and looked right at him from under her thick lashes he remembered where he'd seen this glowing blue eyed girl before. She'd been the pop princess on television that day in the cafe. Their eyes connected and they gazed at each other for mere seconds before she was ambushed by half the party. Just then Liam also came up in front of him. From the look on his face, his mingling had not attained the desired results.

"How did that go?" Charlie asked anyway.

"Wonderful," Liam said in a voice that screamed sarcasam,"They all just stared down their noses at me as if I was nothing. Wankers."

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly a brilliant plan, fuelled by greed, bitterness and frustration, sprang fully formed into his mind.

"Don't fret big brother," Charlie said, a smile crossing his features,"I just got a better idea."

To Be Continued...  
Sorry it's so short but I didn't have anything else to add for the prologue...This is also my first LOST fic so please report any observations!  
ps- Commas are my friend. :P


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: What You Want Part I  
AUTHOR: Jessie, The Princess of Purple  
RATING: PG-13  
TIMELINE: Completely A/U. No Aaron and no Island.  
SUMMARY: Charlie wants to be famous. How far will he go to make that happen?  
DISCLAIMERS: Charlie, Claire and Liam all belong to the creators of ABC's LOST.  
FEEDBACK: Yes please? I need it to live!

Charlie slowly made his way across the party, pushing politely through the throng of people surrounding the blonde girl. He finally reached her just as she turned away from what looked like a middle aged business man with a wide smile on her face. She walked foreward as she turned and banged right into the waiting form of Charlie Pace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," her sweet voice exclaimed,"I didn't see you there." His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he heard the heavy Australian accent carrying on her voice. He had expected her to be American.

"No, it's okay," Charlie said, deciding to turn his charm on high,"I was so blinded by your beauty that I couldn't see where I was going."

She blushed pink and smiled in happy embarassment, making him grin in return.

"I'm Charlie, by the way," he continued, offering his hand. She took it in hers and shook it gently.

"I'm Claire," she replied,"Nice to meet you."

"So, you're Australian?" Charlie asked,"Gotta say, I didn't see that coming."

"Born and raised," Claire replied, nodding for emphasis,"Well, until they shipped me here that is." Charlie heard an unexpected tone of bitterness in her last statement.

"Well," Charlie said, shaking off the surprise,"I'm glad they did. Now I can ask you to dance with me. I couldn't very well do that if you were over in Australia, now could I?"

Claire smiled, appreciating his forewardness. Most guys nearly wet themselves when they just looked at her. Charlie didn't even let on that he knew how famous she was. Almost everyone in the continent knew her name, and if he was at this party he had to know who she was. This intrigued her.

"No, you couldn't," Claire finally replied. Charlie offered his hand again.

"My lady," he said in a mock formal accent and voice,"Would you care to dance?"  
She took it eagerly. "I would love to."

He grinned and pulled her out on the sparsely populated dance floor. A band called "Panic! At The Disco" was up on the stage, playing up a storm. The song sounded oddly like swing music, but could still be considered rock. (AN I love Panic, sorry if you don't. The song I'm thinking of is called "There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet." Whew.)

Charlie took the lead, putting his arm around Claire's slender waist and wrapping her small hand in his. They swayed to the music, enjoying a comfortable sclience. Every now and then Charlie would spin her around.

"So," Charlie began, their faces cheek to cheek as they danced,"Tell me about yourself."  
He smiled to himself was he thought of how well it was going. The photographers who had been allowed into the party were snapping shots of him dancing with one of the most famous girls in the country, and consequently the world. Those photos would be soon showing up in tabloids and magazines all around the country. He caught a glimpse of Liam as they turned around. He was talking to a leggy brunette but paused long enough to throw Charlie a thumbs up sign.

"Well," Claire responded, pulling back to look at him,"I like music." She smiled widely. Charlie laughed.

"I should hope so," he replied,"Please continue."

"Umm...," Claire went on, wrinkling her nose attractively as she pondered,"I don't know what to say."

"Really?" Charlie said, once again taken aback," You'd think since you've got people asking you that left and right you'd have an answer by now." Claire shifted uncomfortably, embarassed by her notariety.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said immediately, noting Claire's change in presence,"I didn't mean to upset you."

Claire looked him in the eye. He looked so sincere and caring that she had to smile.

"It's alright," she replied, causing him to smile once again. The song finally ended and the two blondes stopped dancing. The band announced they were taking a break so Charlie boldly took Claire's hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked politely when they reached the edge of the floor. She nodded with gratitude. He bowed and kissed her hand softly before heading towards the bar. Claire felt her heart flutter in her chest as she rubbed the spot where he had brushed his lips and stared after him.

Charlie leaned against the bar as he waited for the drinks he had just ordered. He could still see Claire across the room. She had been approached by some people and was now chatting animatedly with them. Charlie smiled involuntarily. Just then, Liam came up next to him and waved his hand in front of Charlie's face.

"Hello?" he called out, teasing. Charlie turned his head to look at him. "How's it going?"

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Charlie replied, grinning,"She's eating it up. And did you see when we were dancing? I'll be on the front pages of the tabloids before you can say 'famous'."  
Liam smirked. "I've gotta say little brother, I didn't think you'd have it in you, manipulating a sweet young thing like that," he said,"Brilliant plan though."

"Wasn't it?" Charlie agreed. They shared a chuckle before the bartender handed Charlie his drinks.

"Good luck then mate. You're our last hope," Liam said. He slapped Charlie on the shoulder and traipsed away after another hot girl who had just walked by. Charlie inhaled and squared his shoulders before walking back to Claire with Liam's words sounding in his head- "You're our last hope." Charlie didn't intend on letting him down.

TBC!  
Dun dun dun dun! Be addicted, very addicted. Hopefully there'll be more early next week! ps- Short chapters is my way... Thanks to everyone/ the two people that reviewed the prologue! I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: What You Want Part II  
AUTHOR: Jessie, The Princess of Purple  
RATING: PG  
TIMELINE: Completely A/U. No Aaron and no Island.  
SUMMARY: Charlie wants to be famous. How far will he go to make that happen?  
DISCLAIMERS: Charlie, Claire and Liam all belong to the creators of ABC's LOST.  
FEEDBACK: Yes please? I need it to live!

Charlie sat on his twin bed in the room that he shared with Liam. Liam had left the party with one of the girls he'd met. Charlie had just arrived home. Crumpled in his hand was a small piece of paper. He flattened it on his knee and stared at it again. Claire's pretty handwriting decorated the page. After  
a lovely evening together, he had asked for her number which she had gladly given him. He smiled as he thought about it. His plan was working like a charm. She had eaten up all his compliments and romantic gestures with a pretty smile and blush in her cheeks. He had definately achieved the desired results.The media at the party had been buzzing. Claire had tried to pretend as though she never noticed, but every now and then she would glance over at the reporters and photographers nervously.  
After they danced and Charlie had brought her a drink, they had sat on the edge of the huge fountain in the lobby of the hotel where the party was being held and talked well into the night. Mostly about things other than themselves. To top off the successful evening, Charlie had expressed thevehement desire to see her again and she had gladly given him her phone number saying that he could call her anytime.  
Charlie continued smirking at his brilliance and laid the paper on the table next to his bed. He stared at it for another moment before rising to get ready for bed. As he went to his closet he began to sing.

Claire exhaled as she hung up her phone. She plunked down on her large four poster bed and sprawled out. It was mid-afternoon and she was already exhausted. She'd been to an interview, a photo shoot and had lunch with the director of her next video. When she'd finally gotten home for some quiet reflection and relaxation in the bathtub, her agent called with a dinner invitation. She just wanted to lay down and sleep for the next week. She was snapped out of her reverie by the phone ringing once again.  
"Sawyer," she answered, annoyed,"I don't think I can take anything else today."  
"Sawyer?" came the voice from the other end. She recognized it and it made her smile.  
"Charlie. Sorry, I thought you might be my agent. He's driving me insane," she amended.  
"Oh, the life of the rich and famous," Charlie teased.  
"Tell me about it," Claire answered, rolling her eyes. She flopped on her lilac bedspread once again, relieved.  
"Would that I could, but I am neither," Charlie replied, internally caustic, and then decided to change the subject,"I just called to ask if you'd like to do something this week?"  
Claire smiled again,"Sure, I'd like that."  
"Good," Charlie said putting on a happy tone,"So, what would you like to do?"  
"Well," Claire replied,"I've always liked the beach..."  
"The beach it is. I know just the place. It takes a while to get there though so you'd better schedule a day off," Charlie said.  
"I'm long overdue," Claire answered.  
"I can only imagine," Charlie said, half laughing,"How about this Saturday?"  
"That should be fine," Claire replied unable to keep the excited edge out of her voice.  
"Good," Charlie replied, and then hesitated before adding,"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."  
Claire blushed. "Me too... I mean seeing you." She shook her head, feeling like a stupid teenager.  
"Well, I'll come pick you up, say, eleven?" Charlie said.  
"Sure. 'Till Saturday then," Claire replied.  
"Bye Claire," Charlie said and then with a click he hung up. Claire held the phone to her ear for a moment longer to retain the euphoria of the call and then replaced the phone on the hook. She stayed on her bed for another moment before jumping up and going to her closet to find something to wear to dinner that night, suddenly reenergized.  
She started to sing her latest hit song "Cry" as she thumbed through her inordinate array of clothing. She was thinking about Charlie. She had really had a good time just talking at the party with him. For the first time in a really long time she had been able to have a normal conversation with someone, especially a boy. Most guys were very nervous around her and didn't look her in the eye or were really obnoxious. Charlie was neither and just treated her like a regular human being, just acting like her super-star status didn't matter to him. It made her really like him. She smiled to herself as she thought about spending more time with him. He was really nice and funny but not overly so. She'd also enjoyed the serious parts of their conversation immensely. She felt like this could be the beginning of something very good.

Charlie drove up to Claire's house. He had called her that morning to get her address. He glanced down to where he had quickly scrawled it on the paper. This was definitely the place. It was pretty extravagant, but no more than he had expected. It was a gated house, large enough to be considered a mansion. It sat on about seven thousand square feet of land and was surrounded on all sides by big trees. He drove up to a small cubicle with a bored looking security guard and gave him his name. The guard picked up the phone and had a short conversation before buzzing open the gate. It wasn't a modern looking structure, although it looked new and was obviously well kempt. It was a sunny yellow color with white trim and large multi-paned windows. It had white double front doors and a castle like tower with a small balcony. There was a two-door garage at the end of the long drive from the gate. A man on a lawn mower could be seen at the far left of the property.  
Charlie left the car he had rented for the occasion parked in the drive and walked up the wide marble stairs to the doors and rang the bell. Almost immediately, a middle-aged woman in a maid's outfit opened the door. She bowed and gestured for Charlie to enter. He thanked her quietly and stepped inside. His mouth dropped open. The entryway of the house had a large white spiral staircase, rich cream wallpaper, and shiny mahogany floors. There was an expensive looking painting of a young girl in a ballet costume on the wall and a lush cream rug. He had prepared himself for a beautiful home but the reality was much more luxurious than he could have imagined. Large arched openings the left and right revealed a very large and fancy living room and dining room. There was a set of shiny doors to the right of the staircase that were open just enough to reveal a huge kitchen.  
Being in her huge house with all her expensive things just made him more bitter and sure of his plan to use her to get what he wanted. His jealousy hit him full force and burned away his reservations about using the poor innocent pop star.  
Then, the sound of footsteps on the stairs drew his attention. Gracefully ascending down the staircase was Claire, who looked extremely pretty. His mouth dropped even more at the sight of her. She was dressed casually enough for the beach in a light blue silk skirt and a navy blue ribbed tank top with blue flip-flops. Her hair was down and wavy and she wore black sunglasses and carried a beige crochet bag. She smiled warmly at him. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. He'd forgotten how amazing looking she was.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," her sweet voice answered.  
"You ready to go?" he asked politely.  
"When you are," she replied. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he lowered his head and gestured towards the door in a way that said 'ladies first'. She giggled and led the way out of her house.

To Be Continued...

To find out what happens on their first date, you'll have to wait for the next part:P For all those who are worried about Claire, don't be. I love Charlie too much to make him the villain, it'll get better. Please comment. I need feedback people! Especially on my characterization as this is my first LOST fic...Fanks for taking the time to read and the next part will be up in a few days!

PS- As a disclaimer, "Cry" is in fact a Mandy Moore song. I've decided to make all of Claire's music be by Mandy Moore because I love her and I have fic-related ideas for Mandy songs.  
PSS- Remind me to stop typing these up on my own computer and sending them through email! I'm gonna hulk out!


End file.
